londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (series 12)
Episode 1 (series 12) is the first episode of the twelfth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 9, 2000. Episode Summary The Pump is called out to a group of medical students who have climbed aboard HMS Belfast as a part of a rag week stunt. Recall is able to coax one who has climbed to the top to come down; the police let them go with a warning. At a hotel, the fire alarm goes off and the manger deals with angry guests. En route to the station Joe curses the students. Shadbrook's crew arrive at Blackwall to return a long line Blue Watch left on their ground. After they leave Sicknote tells Recall and George that he and Jean are about to foster a child. They run into Joe where they find he has makeup in his locker. At the hotel the manager turns the fire alarm off to prevent further disturbances to the party happening in the basement. The watch continue to mock Joe over having makeup (which is actually Sally's). Chris warns Joe and Sally that if he finds any evidence that they are in a relationship, he will have one of them transferred. At the hotel the party continues as the watch are called out to a AFA at a Post Office ten minutes before the end of their shift. It turns out to be nothing important and the watch return. A man crashes his van outside the hotel, the manager sends his staff to clear the rooms. En route to the station, the watch get called out to the RTA. They arrive and work on extracting the driver while Joe, Sally, George and Dan are sent to clear the party in the basement as they rest of the hotel has been cleared. Sicknote and Recall extract the driver and hand him over to the paramedics. As the basement is slowly cleared, leaking petrol from the van creeps into the basement and a man's cigar ignites it. Parked vehicles outside begin to explode as Recall and Sicknote reach safety. Shadbrook arrives as well as more ambulances, a team from Shadbrook go in to deal with the basment while the rest of the it is cleared. Chris is informed that the hotel is cleared, but the manager informs him that his daughter Lianne and her boyfriend are still in there somewhere, The Fire Command Unit and DO Chapman arrive at the scene while Chris organises a team to go in and search the hotel. Inside, Lianne and her boyfriend are surrounded by fire and decide to take cover in a lift, while Geoff and George go in to look for them. Outside Carman enters with a four man team from Shadbrook to assist with the search. Geoff and George hear voices. In the Command Unit Chris and Chapman monitor the fire until Geoff informs them that the missing youths are in the lift, Geoff and George are able to pull out the youths who have passed out from heat exhaustion, the Shadbrook team come and remove the youths while Geoff and George continue to search for anyone else that might be in there. Outside the two are handed over to the paramedics. Inside Geoff and George run out of air. Geoff and George reach a window and call for help. The Shadbrook TL is used and they are extracted right before the room blows up, Both are taken to hospital even though Geoff says that he heard someone else in there. The hotel receptionist tells Chris and Chapman that the porter and another staff member are still inside. Chris has a team from Blackwall and Shadbrook go in. At the hospital, Fiona visits Geoff and George. The Blackwall team find the porter, Sicknote and Recall continue to search while Joe and Sally bring the man out. The porter is taken away but keeps on repeating 526. At the hospital the wife of the hotel porter asks Geoff if her son had been brought in, Geoff calls the Command Unit and informs Hammond. They realise that there is still a child in the hotel. They go in to check and find him in the tub, unconscious. They bring him out and hand him to the paramedics. The manager accuses Recall of leaving him in there and is somehow pushed to the ground, claiming that Recall hit him. Cast Appearances Carman Miller and Ronnie 'Hi Ho' Silver First Appearance12